To Trust Or Not To Trust?
by weirdmind
Summary: No one would have suspected that young, sixteen year old Takuya Kanbara is a full fledged assassin. He was hired to protect the daughter of a millionaire, but what if he felt something he really shouldn't have? And can you really trust an assassin's words


**To Trust or Not To Trust?**

A/N: I wonder where I get these really crazy ideas? Anyway, please review. No review, no continue… not really, but we'll see. I love writing too much to give it up just because I do not have any reviews!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

It was raining, to Takuya's—a young boy of sixteen—dismay. He was hoping that it might not rain at all that day, since he was going to have to know what his job was going to be. Maybe kill a billionaire or a superstar or something. Surprised? He was, though people didn't expect it, a full fledged assassin. Killing people was just another part of his job.

People living in peaceful little Shibuya never really noticed that there were people working in that kind of industry. They thought it was just a thing that directors add in Hollywood movie to make it much more interesting. Takuya used to think of it that way as well. That is, until someone adopted him and took him away from the orphanage.

At first, he despised him new life. He was perfectly happy with his life at the orphanage with all his friends whom he kind of thought of like his own family. But ever since the day that his father taught him how to kill… he sort of changed his mind.

It was quite frightening when he saw his father did it for the first time… but now that he had done it a lot of times, it was getting very lame. He was used to it. So used to the act that seeing blood didn't even make him shiver anymore.

Despite his unlikely choice of job, he still had to study. So, he went to a private school not very far from where he lived. There he met people who were as abnormal as he was. The most interesting person he found there was Kouji; someone who also make a living by doing kills. He really just found that out by mistake when he heard the boy talking to his twin brother, Kouichi.

Anyway, somehow he found out. Boy, was Kouji worried when he knew. And if Kouji was extremely worried, his brother was worse. The horrifying thought that he will live alone when Kouji was in jail freaked him out loads… though Takuya had a feeling that he was more concerned about his brother's life than his own.

He calmed them down when he told him that he was more or less the same. They didn't believe him at first, but after several explanations, Kouji was absolutely sure that the boy had killed somebody before, even though it wasn't really clear at first. Kouichi was just obviously confused, but he ignored his insecurities and Takuya found a loyal friend inside both of them.

Anyway, he was walking home with the two of them when it started raining. Not really keen on getting soaked, the three of them found cover under a bus shelter. There were two girls there as well, but they didn't seem to pay them any attention.

"I hate rain! Why does it have to rain today?" Takuya asked almost absent-mindedly. Kouichi smiled at his friend's little remark while Kouji just shrugged. He was toying with something in his hands, and judging by the way Kouji was flipping it around, it had to be penknife.

The three were silent for a while, waiting for the rain to stop. Mostly out of boredom, Takuya found himself eavesdropping on the two girls' conversation. It didn't seem like they were talking about anything serious anyway, so he figured that they wouldn't mind.

"Wow, your father's not really planning on doing that, right Izumi?" the raven-haired girl sitting beside a blonde, asked.

The blonde, Izumi, shrugged and shook her head. She had a solemn look in her eyes and was staring at the floor rather sadly.

"He can't be serious! I mean, you're just sixteen! Making you marry someone you don't even know seems rather stupid to me… especially considering the fact that he never even consulted you before making this decision…" the raven-haired girl continued, looking almost as sad as Izumi.

"I don't know, Kasumi. I didn't think that he was serious until he told me yesterday. I have to marry some sick billionaire from who-knows-where! I don't understand what's playing through that business man's mind!" Izumi replied, choking back tears. She appeared to have been trying not to cry since that morning, and as a result, her eyes were kind of red.

Kasumi glanced at her, sighed, and then hugged her tightly as a way to calm her and make her relax.

"I don't know what kind of life you lead, Izumi, since I'm not that rich. But you know I care for you and I'll always be there for you no matter how tough your life is…"

Takuya, feeling guilty that he was listening in to what seemed like a really personal conversation, tried to focus on something else other than that. Lost on what to do, he peered at the blonde again to see that she was sobbing, though not loudly. In fact, one wouldn't even realize that she was crying unless they listen really hard.

"I don't think they'd appreciate you eyeing them like that, you know," a gentle voice snapped Takuya out of his thoughts as he turned to look at Kouichi, who looked somewhat amused. He blushed when he realized that the twins had their eyes on him for the past ten minutes.

"I was not eyeing them! Not much anyway…" he argued, but in a quiet voice in order not to alert the two girls.

"Yeah, right. Then what were you doing? Day dreaming?" Kouji asked, though he already expected the reply.

"I wasn't day dreaming either, Kouji! Mind your own business!" Takuya replied, a bit angry. Kouichi, knowing that if he didn't stop the conversation then it would turn into an argument, said something to get both of their attention.

"I think the rain's stop. Come on!" he said as he pulled the hands of both Takuya and Kouji. The two, taken by surprise, followed the boy and walked away from the bus shelter.

"Jeez, for someone suffering from asthma, your brother sure is strong," Takuya whispered to Kouji, who smiled slightly.

"To be honest, I think he ought to be an assassin, not me," he whispered back and they both chuckled, confusing Kouichi who was standing in front of them. The boy frowned when he realized that the people behind him were definitely making fun of him.

"I'm leaving both of you here if you don't shut up and walk!" he shouted to them impatiently. The sight of Kouichi's annoyed face just made the two laugh even more as they quickened their pace to catch up with him.

"Whoa, slow down, Kouichi!" Takuya called out to him when he realized that Kouichi was walking a bit too fast. The dark-haired boy sighed and obliged, slowing down a bit.

A few seconds later, Takuya and Kouji were standing beside him again, and he was directly in between. They often let him walk in the middle because they knew he like that.

But something had been worrying him lately. His asthma, a medical condition that he suffered since he was about four years old, was getting worse and he sometimes found himself waking up late at night with a start, having difficulty breathing. Kouji was really worried about him, he realized that, but he often assured him that he was perfectly fine, even though he felt sick.

He didn't want to worry his brother to worry about him as that will affect his performance in assassinating somebody and that would be bad. If Kouji even made one mistake while doing his work… Kouichi shuddered at what would happen if Kouji did do something wrong while working.

He felt thankful to his brother for taking care of him. Ever since their parents died, Kouji had been working tirelessly to make sure that they won't lead a hard life. The money that he earned was more than enough to cover rents and medical expenses, but Kouichi sometimes wish that his brother was normal… working a normal job as a part-time helper at a shop or something, but…

"So, Takuya, any work coming up?" he asked, mainly in an effort to stop himself from thinking nonsense.

"Yeah, my dad said that there would be some serious work for me to do when I get home. I'm not sure what, though," Takuya replied thoughtfully.

"I got a mail from someone yesterday, too… It said something about meeting at a mansion somewhere today for some job. You know anything about that?" Kouji asked.

"I think I'm supposed to go to a mansion too. Maybe we'll be working together. Who knows?"

The two boys noticed Kouichi looking at each of them worriedly, regretting that he even asked that question to Takuya. He always gets butterflies in his stomach whenever either of them had some work to do. He was really worried that they might get injured in the process… or worse, killed. But what could he do to stop them from going? Absolutely nothing.

"Hey, don't worry Kouji! I'm sure that none of us will get hurt!" Takuya assured him. Kouichi smiled weakly at them.

"I sure hope so… you know I hate it when you guys do…"

* * *

Later that evening, Takuya was at a big mansion at the end of the city. He was quick to notice that the owner of the place must definitely be a millionaire. After all, the place was practically decorated with gold of all different shapes and sizes and there must be at least a thousand maids inside the house.

His father ordered him to dress formally so there he was, dressed in a suit while suspecting that there was no way that he would be able to find his way around the mansion when a maid came and informed him that the master had asked him to wait at the east living room.

_East living room? You mean there's more than one living room?_

The maid led him to a room filled with many people. None of them looked friendly or even nice. When he entered the room, they glared at him intensely, as if the sight of Takuya annoyed them. Out of instincts, he glared back, until his eyes met some dark blue ones and he smiled at the person sitting at the couch. The person was none other than Kouji Minamoto, who returned the smile.

"So we are going to work together, after all. Kouichi will be relieved!" Takuya said as he sat beside the dark-haired boy. They were the youngest people there, but that was normal. Who else would be an assassin at the tender age of sixteen?

"Um… yeah, about Kouichi. I think you'd like to know. He told me not to tell you this but I'm worried…" Kouji stopped when the door opened, revealing a man in his mid forties. He eyed all of them in a serious way and entered the room cautiously.

"It's very relaxing to know that every single one of you is punctual enough to come on time," he said as the door closed. There was silence as the people in the room began to examine every single detail about the man standing in front of them.

"I am Ichiro Orimoto and the reason why I have called upon all of you today is to hire you to protect my daughter from harm until her wedding day arrives… using any means possible," some of the people smirked when they heard that, but Kouji and Takuya exchanged puzzled glances. They were assassins, not bodyguards. They were supposed to be hired to kill a specific someone, not whoever harms Ichiro Orimoto's daughter.

Was it really right of them to accept that kind of job?

"Well, as long as he pays us enough money, I guess we can't really complain," Kouji said to him silently. Takuya nodded in agreement and they waited for Ichiro to say something again.

"I will start by introducing my daughter. This…" For the first time since Ichiro entered the room, Takuya noticed a girl behind him, peering around her nervously, "… is Izumi Orimoto."

Takuya also realized that the girl was the same one who was at the bus shelter a while ago.

_Oh boy, I didn't see this coming…_

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

A/N: Yeah, I don't know much about assassins. If you know something, please e-mail me! And don't forget to REVIEW! And thanks to my sis for helping me out a bit. Now that I wrote that, please stop annoying me!


End file.
